Son Goku
Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット,Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball ''metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B' Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender:'''Male '''Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations) Martial Artist Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I - after various time skips at the end of Part II he's over 40 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible leg strength (was able to leap into the troposphere casually in his earlier days), flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, basic but high range telepathy (has not used this offensively however) and telekinesis, energy sensing, a pure heart, can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido technique, can also use this technique to cross dimensions, power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, can hear people speaking whilst he's asleep, resistance towards electricity | Same as previous as well as the ability to absorb ki, can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, can only maintain Super Saiya-jin 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama requries a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with evil hearts/souls. | Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Destructive Capacity: Island Level+ (the Super Kamehameha is even more powerful than Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | Planet Level+ | At least Large Planet Level+ '''in Base form and with Kaio-ken, '''Small Star Level as a Super Saiyan | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ '''(Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Fat Buu even when not being serious) | '''Star System Level+ As Super Saiyan God (Could go toe to toe with 70% Bills. Akira Toriyama said in an interview that if Whis is a 15, Bills is a 10, and SSG Goku is a 6.) Range: Stellar Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least mid triple digits, faster than Mr. Popo who is as fast as lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 6000) | Sub-Relativistic in base form (Crossed a considerable distance in a few seconds around Namek) and Relativistic with Kaio-ken, Relativistic '''as a Super Saiyan | At least '''Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | At least Relativistic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (blitzed Fat Buu) | FTL+ (it is mentioned that the Z Fighters themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during fast-paced battles). Durability: Island Level+ (tanked a island level attack from Piccolo Jr with little damage) | Planet Level+ | Small Star Level | At least Small Star Level+ | Star Level+ | Star System Level+ Lifting Strength: Class Z '''via powerscaling (Note: The 40 tons feat is considered inconsistent) '''Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ | At least Class NJ+ (superior to Base Vegeta using Kaio-ken) | Class XKJ (As a Super Saiyan, he managed to completely curbstomp Frieza) | At least Class XKJ+ '''(can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | '''Class XMJ+ (far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Fat and Kid Buu, while at least be able to hold off Super Buutenks as a SSJ3) | Class XGJ+, likely higher (can trade blows with Bills) Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. | His stamina is now high enough to use Super Saiyan 3 with Super Saiyan 2 effort. Standard Equipment: As a child used the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by three further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) Super Saiya-jin 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2) and Super Saiya-jin God (at least 10 times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 3, potentially much higher). Goku can use all of these transformations. Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. Kamehameha – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain.Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique,such as the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'',Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, TwinDragonShot, Angry Kamehameha,Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True''Kamehameha &'' Kamehameha Rebirth. Continuous Kamehameha – Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. Homing Energy Wave – A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. Spirit Bomb – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb & Super Spirit Bomb. Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. Full-Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. Hasshu-ken – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. Crazy Fist ''– This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. ''Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. Tornado! – Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. Sword Breaker – The technique used to break Ledgic's sword. Kaio-Ken – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. Dragon Fist – Goku delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them.And is the only one of Goku's techniques that he invented entirely on his own. Super Dragon Fist ''– A combination of the Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his various Super Saiyan forms. Goku creates a Spirit Bomb and absorbs it before throwing a powerful punch filled with the Spirit Bomb's energy. Used to kill Super Android 13. ''Mind Reading- somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. Shunkan Ido: Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. Notable Victories: HST x5000 (Bleach, Naruto, and One Piece) Hulk (Marvel) Hulk Profile Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard Profile Dark Samus (Metroid) Bellcross (Heroic Age) Bellcross Profile Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke Profile (Goku Saiyan Saga can solo the verse) Hercules (Marvel) Hercules Profile (This was regular Hercules) Gladiator (Marvel) Gladiator Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Sephiroth Profile Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel Profile Black Adam (DC Comics) Black Adam Profile Dr. Doom (Marvel) Dr. Doom Profile (In a random encounter) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio Brando Profile Notable Losses: Super Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Profile (this was composite/Archie Sonic) Dark Schneider(Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Anti-monitor(DC Comics) Anti-Monitor Profile (Goku was teamed with Pre Crisis Superman, he still lost) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya Profile Inconclusive Matches: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile (This was Goku Super Saiyan 3 facing Mantra Asura) Calcs and Respect threads: Goku's running speed Calculation Note: The profile covers the adult version of Goku from the Manga. For the kid version see this profile. For the Anime version, see this profile. For those interested, there is also a joke profile for MVC!Goku, wielder of the Gokupotence! Key: Piccolo Jr. Saga | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Super Saiyan God/Battle of Gods Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Category:Alien Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Humanoids Category:Manga Characters